


Impalement to the third degree By: hadamind the sadist

by hadamind



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadamind/pseuds/hadamind
Summary: Everyone wants to fuck the fox. But what if the fox wanted to fuck everyone?





	Impalement to the third degree By: hadamind the sadist

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Borbas new comic on the ZTG thread.

Chp. 1 I Can't Take This Shit Anymore!  
“NO! NO! I've had enough!” Nick yells as the lesbian scene unfolds in front of him. “How are you gonna give up this dick to become a carpet muncher?” Nick asks judy. “Being a lesbian is wrong. You both are fucked in the head!” He yells.  
“Nick the only one fucked in the head is you. I love shae. I loved you once but you've changed. It's not about the sex it's about love.” Judy says calmly.  
“ME! I'VE CHANGED. YOU'VE KILLED OUR KIDS. HOW COULD YOU DO TH-” He screams with tears welling up in his eyes. Shae flinches from the acidic words being spewed upon them. She cowers next to judy.  
“YOU CAN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! LEAVE NOW.” Judy screams holding shae close.  
Later that night...  
The Fortune Cookie bar, it was a bar that opened up not to long ago. The whole building was made up of different wood with a clear gloss on the outside. All the colorful lights bounced off the walls lighting the place up like a christmas tree. For the patrons sitting at the bar it was all a blur. A big fight was on tonight, Fox boxing. Most everyone was there to see this match, almost everyone.  
Nick sits at the bar guzzling the burning liquid from his mug. “Hey bartender get me another round.” Nick says to the badger behind the bar.  
“Nick this is your 20th beer for the night. You need to calm down man.” The badger says.  
“Look guy. Mind your own business alright i'm going through some shit okay.” Nick says slurring his words. The two sit in silence for a few moments. He slams the glass he holds on the bar. “Alright i'll leave. Thanks man i'll see you tomorrow.” He says sarcastically. He heads out to his car, stumbling as he tries to pull his keys from his pocket. He was so inebriated he hadn't noticed the otter who was following him outside.  
He finally grasped his keys ripping them from his pocket. The keys slipped from his paw. The otter scampered up behind him snagging the keys.  
“Hey, Nick right? Look you shouldn't be driving like this.” She said worried.  
“Thanks for worrying about me but i'll be alright. I'm not driving i'm sleeping in my car.” Nick says with a lifeless look on his face.  
“Well you could stay with me for a few days. My kids are at my moms house so…” Her words trail off as she thinks.  
He says, “No i don't wanna bother you or your house just hand me my keys.”  
“No you're coming with me come on.” She says while grabbing his paw. She leads him to her car pushing him in the passenger seat.  
She opens the front door pulling him in. He glances around the plain looking house, feeling the chill from the vent blowing on him. His hair stands on end. His eyes lock on a picture of 4 otters one looks like the woman who brought him here. “What is her name?” He thinks to himself. “Excuse me. Wha- What's your name i didn't catch it.” He blurts out.  
“Oh i'm sorry i'm Kris.” The otter says as she reaches over to lay the picture down.  
“How old are you? You said you had kids right? Nick asks as he glances around some more.  
“I’m 42, yes i have kids they are in middle school.” She says as she grabs his arm pulling him toward the stairs. She guides him up the stairs leading him to her bedroom. She told him to undress. She went into her closet. When she returned he was completely naked. She handed him the small robe and a towel. The shower is behind you go clean yourself. She grabbed his dirty clothes and took them downstairs.  
Kris put his clothes in the washer. They reeked like rotten eggs. She scampered up the stairs to her room. Hearing the shower still going she was curious. She opened the door just enough to look in. *Mmmm* “Look at him rinsing his body off.” She thought. His fur was flattened against his skinny but muscular figure. She saw his sheath hiding his penis inside. She stripped down and headed inside.  
Nick had finished rinsing his body and was shampooing his head. He felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around with a quickness almost slipping. His sheath glides against smooth fur. Like a switch was flipped his dick is fully erect. The small otter takes as much as she can in her mouth. The tip stabs at the inside of her cheek. It had been a few weeks since his breakup, also since the last time anyone had touched his sausage.  
His knot lasted but a minute shooting down his rod flooding her mouth with a creamy substance. She swallowed as much as she could but the rest exploded from her mouth. The taste was a little tangy but the butterflies in her stomach was all she was worried about. She was a married woman, but she wanted him. “My husband won't be back till late sunday night. He can stay with me for the weekend.” She thinks. The feeling of cheating putting her over the edge of her first orgasm. Her body writhing in the shower. “Follow me.” She says to the fox.  
With his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth trying to catch his breath he does as she commands. She leads him to her bed and says, “Lay down. I'll do all the work.” He does as told in his state of ecstasy. He layed in the middle of her queen sized bed. His red rocket pointing towards the sky ready for lift off. She crawled on top of him, her feet were or either side of his hips. She felt his tip twitching against her pussy lips.  
*Slurp* Her pussy swallowed his dick whole. It slid in so easily it was like throwing a hotdog down a hallway. She was so wet the nosies their bodies made together sounded like a water slide. She rammed her pussy down his meat stick over and over. The whole bed was shaking. She was twisting in ecstasy as she rode this dick. She slid down feeling at the base his knot.  
“This is what i've been waiting for.” She thought. As she slides back up it follows her an inch. She slams down with force. The knot stretches past her entrance. After the shock of pain shot through her body the pleasure followed ten fold. With his knot in Nick started humping back out of reflex. This pressure and movement causing her to spiral into another orgasm. “Ahhhhh! Oh god! Keep going!”  
Nick grabs her by the waist rolling over. He begins ramming his cock into her the knot slowly moving further down her already loose vagina. The bulge reaches her womb, with one last thrust he fills her womb. The overflow is pushed past his throbbing cock out of her vagina. He collapses beside her. She is stuck in the orgasm that she was just given. Her eyes were rolled back, her body still twitching. Her breathing slowed down as she rolled towards his rubbing the fur on his belly.  
He awakes to the smell of breakfast. He rubs his head looking around. The fox sees a note on the bedside table. “There's some medicine and water here. Your clothes are in the drawer. After you shower get dressed and come down for breakfast.” Reads the note. He jumps in the shower scrubbing the sweet and salty scent of sex of his fur. He dresses in his flowery smelling clothes and trots down the stairs.  
“Hey sleepy head. I was wondering when you'd wake up. Here have some breakfast.” She hands him a plate. He devours the food within seconds. It's been so long since i've had a meal.  
“Thanks for the meal. I think i should leave though. I don't wanna be a bother.” Says the slumping fox.  
“No you're fine i want you to spend today with me. You can leave tomorrow morning.” Says the cheery otter.

 

Chp. 2 The Lesboes are Taking Over the World.  
The two sit there giggling. Judy gets out of the bed and heads into the bathroom. She turns on the shower and hops in. Shae heads to the kitchen with only a shirt on. Her pussy lips peeking out of the bottom catching a breeze. She begins making breakfast for her and her lover. Judy heads towards the kitchen securing her police belt. *click*  
“Oh! Just in time fresh off the pan.” Shae says as she slides the pancake onto the plate. Judy takes her seat at the counter behind the white fox. Shae spins around and sets the plate and syrup on the counter. She then slides over to the coffee maker pouring a glass. She shakes the sugar packets in and passes it to the bunny. The bunny sniffs the coffee relishing the sweet mixing with the coffee bean smell.  
Shae leans on the counter across from judy. The officer stabs a piece of pancake moving it towards shae’s lips. Shae opens her mouth accepting the sweet morsel of pancake. The bunny devours the rest of her plate sliding it into the sink. She slaps the furry ass of the fox on the way out of the kitchen.  
“Ohhh.” Shae spouts. “I'll be waiting for you tonight.”  
The bunny pulls her patrol car into the lot. “Phew, that was a day.” She speaks to herself wiping the sweat from her forehead. She jumps in the driver's seat of her coupe. She speeds off to the sex shop. She wanders around the shop for a couple minutes. Finally her eyes meet the thing she wants. The ultimate strap-on set. “This would be perfect for us.” She says excitedly. The set came with almost every penis you could ever want from stoat penis to horse.  
She didn't want the tube penis’ but they came with the set. She knew she could handle a fox dick pretty well. “I'm excited to try a wolf dong.” She said under her breath. She purchased the set and rocketed home. She entered her home smelling the the air. She could smell the fresh baked bread, the tomato sauce boiling on the stove and the bugs being cooked. She didn't want to ruin the surprise so she ran the bag containing the set back to their room. She dressed in her best lingerie. The black lacy panties and bra barely covered anything, just how she liked it. She threw on a robe to eat dinner in and headed back to the kitchen area.  
Judy crept up behind the white fox who was stirring the tomato sauce. Shae haven't a clue in the world that judy was already home. The small bunny grabbed her by the waist causing shae to jump out of her skin. All this commotion caused shae to fling some sauce on her left paw.  
“Judy! You scared the shit out of me!” The angry fox growled. “Now i have sauce all over my paw. I have white fur.” She says.  
“Don't worry i'll clean it up.” Judy says seducingly as she reaches for her paw. She brings the first finger into her mouth swirling her tongue around till there's no more savoury sauce left. She continues with each finger till they're all clean. The whole time those giant bunny eyes staring into shae’s soul. Shaes core warming up, She's feeling the desire.  
*DING*  
“Oh!” Shae says frightened. “Dinners ready this can wait.” Judy sets the table while shae finishes fixing the food. They both sit down and enjoy the wonderful meal. Shae was still feeling the effect of the earlier event. Her pink pearl was swelling with excitement. They both slammed down their plates of food in less than a minute. The carnal craving was enough to drive anyone mad. They were both panting, judy ripping her lovers clothes off as shae was kissing her all over. They made it back to the bedroom.  
Judy pushed her on the bed, she then removed her robe exposing the lacy underwear she had put on.  
“Oh you look so sexy, i want you now.” Said shae, the lust in her voice making the air thicc. Judy kisses her way up one leg. Grabbing shae’s panties she glides them down her legs. The bunny buried her muzzle in the bearded clam and began wiping her tongue around. The mixture of saliva and secreting juices made it hard to breath but she kept licking. She brought shae to not one, not two, but three orgasms within minutes of each other.  
“Now.” The bunny says as she grabs something from under the bed. “I want you to fuck me with this.” She tosses the strapon set to the fox. “And start with the wolf.” Judy says.  
The fox pulls the wolf shaped penis from the package. *click* Its sets on the plastic attached by straps to her pelvis. Judy puts her face on the bed and her ass in the air. She reaches her hands back pulling her folds apart. Shae slaps her pussy a few times. She then rubs it till it feels lubed enough. The tip prodded against her entrance.  
“Ehhhh, uhh.” Judy shivers, her hair stands up as the pleasure pump slides in. Shae can feel the resistance as she pulls back. Judy feels as her vaginal tunnel is tugging on the rod leaving her body. “Ohhhh!” She lets out. Shae is now putting more force behind her thrusts. The fake balls are now slapping against judys clit as the fox pounds her vertical smile. The bun begins arching her back, she looks like she gonna snap in half. The fox notices this and quickens her movements. “Ohhh! Shae! Harder! Harder!” The bunny screams.  
Her eyes roll back in her head, her body starts spasming like she has epilepsy. The fox is still slamming away. Lost in ecstacy the bunny can't even speak just murmurs. The fox pulls out. The suction pulling the bunny upwards. *pop* The tip slips out of her raw fuckhole. Judy lays slumped over still in the orgasmic state from the fuckening.  
Shae crawls into bed next to her pulling the back of her close. They lay there for a few hours, shae playing with the fur on judys head. They both drift to sleep.

Chp. 3 Sexual Frustration  
*phone ringing* “Ohhh, yeah that's the spot. Mmmm.” The otter lets out as she reaches for the phone. Seeing who it is she calms herself to answer it. “Hi honey how are you? It sounds loud.” She says.  
Nick removes his muzzle from her fuzzbox thinking to himself, “Honey? She's married? Why didn't she tell me?”  
“Oh you'll be home tonight? Well how soon? Forty five minutes! Uh… good i have enough time to make you some dinner.” She says frantically. “Bye love you too see you soon.”  
“Why didn't you tell me you were married? I wouldn't have helped you cheat on your husband.” Nick says with anger in his voice.  
“Look i don't have time for your shit! Get the fuck out before my husband gets here.” She spits out.  
Nick grabs his stuff and heads for the door. He remembers that she drove him here yesterday. “Fuck my car is still in the bar parking lot.” He says with a sigh. He starts the trek to the bar. “Well i could go for another drink anyway.” He never got off again he was supposed to after her of course. “Man now i have all this pent up sexual energy and nowhere to release it. Hopefully a drink will help.”  
Nick rounds a corner into an alleyway a couple blocks from the bar. Entering the other end was a cute little marten. She was flat chested but she was very feminine. As they crossed paths she clutched her purse tight.  
“Hey don't worry i'm officer Nick Wilde. I'm with ZPD.” He flashes his badge.  
“Oh, phew. You never know whos out here.” The marten says visibly more relaxed.  
“I didn't catch your name miss.” Nick says with a smirk.  
“Uh, Angela. It's nice to meet you.” She says shyly. “Well i got to go now have a nice night officer.”  
“Uhhh not so fast. I was sent here looking for a person of interest. You match the description. White tee, plaid overshirt, ripped jeans.” Says the sly fox. His primal fox instinct to fuck was taking control.  
“I.. I didn't do anything officer. I w-was at the bar all night.” the small animal says shaking.  
“Well if you didn't do it you won't have the weapon i'm looking for. I've got to pat you down ma’am.” He says with a stern look. “Now turn around and put your hands on the dumpster.” She does as she's told. “I need you to take that overshirt off please.” He says. She takes it off and hands it to him. She places her hand back on the dumpster.  
He begins the search by running his paws down her scrawny arms. His hands now slide down her chest feeling that she's wearing no bra. He pulls his hands to her back sliding down once more. He moves his hands grasping both legs. His hands wrapped fully around her lower limbs he slid them down. He squeezed her ass with both hands and said, “Well i didn't find anything.”  
He reaches for the shirt she took off. She opened her mouth to speak but it was filled with her shirt. He tied the arms around her head. Grabbing her tiny paws he put them both in one hand saying, “Well i didn't get to check everywhere.” He kicks her legs spreading them wider. “It was a small knife you could have slipped it in here.” He finishes his sentence as his whole palm smacks her pink taco. He grasps the clothing there ripping it away.  
“Mmmmmm, mmmmm” The marten tries screaming through the cloth.  
He starts warming up her furry furnace with his tongue. The fur on his chin tickling her nub. The lube was flowing. “Get ready i'm gonna search your cock sock.” With that his trouser snek rammed in. Her cries of pain muffled by the shirt. His dick was half the length of her body, also a third of the width.  
He reamed her hard, over and over, her body slowly giving in to the pleasure. She was almost enjoying it when she felt something different. “Why does it feel like flesh instead of fur now.” She thought. He slid back out slamming in now with more force. “Ahhh. Its stretching my opening!” She thinks as the panic sets in. He is now slamming his pelvis into her with a vengeance. For her the pain is overwhelming.  
*crack* The small animals pelvis shatters. The knot slides past the former opening of bone stretching her canal way passed repair. Pushing the shards deep into the surrounding muscle, the knot is almost the full size of her body. The shear mass is pushing organs towards the outside of the body. It slips in a little further breaking a few vertebrae as it passes.  
“I can't feel my lower body.” She thinks. Her breathing becomes panicked. He rams again, her midsection now numb. Once more his seed exploding in her completely numb body. All she can feel is the warmth flowing out of her blown out mound. He drops her, her face smacks the ground as the rest of her body slumps behind her. His cum steady flowing out of her, she moans out for a savior.  
He pulls the shirt from her head to muffle the sound of his gun.  
“Please don't kill me. Please… you’ve done what you wanted now let me live.” She whimpers out.  
“You've seen my face. You know my name.” He says softly.  
“But.. But i won't tell anyone. You can just leave me her-” her words are cut off by his.  
“You think i'm dumb? I think it's time to put you out of your misery.” He leans over and puts the gun right to her head. *crack* like the sound of lighting her head explodes a violent red.  
“That still wasn't tight enough. There has to be someone tighter.” He says aloud to himself. He makes his way to the bar opting for a few drinks.

Chp. 4 The Stretching Desire  
Judy sits at the morning meeting zoning out. “I wish shae had a real cock. The warmth is nice and the feeling when the cum shoots insi-” Her thoughts are interrupted by someone yelling.  
“JUDY!” Yells the chief his fist slamming on the table. “Now that i have your attention, there was a rape turned murder last night. Now SVU is already working it but i want you out there to take a look. Maybe we can stop this from happening again alright?”  
“Ill take care of it chief.” She says enthusiastically.  
She pulled up behind the other cars parked near the entrance of the alley. She walked up to the tape and flashed her badge. She saw the SVU officers and headed their way.  
“Hi i'm officer hopps with the ZPD. I was told to look around for evidence, so we may be able to stop this from happening again. Can i have a look at the body?” She asks. The corner on sight lifts the white sheet covering the deceased. “Oh, God! Who could do such a thing?” She asked aloud. She scans the body a few times with her eyes. She notices the blown out cunt. Even though she wouldn't admit it, it turned her on.  
“Officer hopps, well share our evidence with you so long as you do the same.” Says one of the SVU officer.  
“Sounds good let's see what you have.” Hopps says. As she turned to walk with the officers to their vehicle a gust of wind traveled through the alley towards them. It carried a smell to her nose. “I know that smell. What is it?” She thinks hard. She can think of nothing though she remembers that smell.  
“Well this is what we recovered from the scene; we got a 9mm casing, sperm samples, and pictures of the claw markings. We would like if your people could look over the body.” The SVU officer states.  
“Yeah well be able to look her over. Thanks for the help.” says judy. Judy heads back to the police station and looks over the evidence. She notices that the casing is from a ZPD pistol. She picks up the phone and dials the SVU, “So i was looking over this casing when i realised it was a ZPD standard issue. Whoever did this is a cop.” The officer on the other end said they would be on alert.  
Bambi the coroner walks in. “Alright officer hopps, I checked over the body, here's the report. The body is still on the table if you want to check it over… Whoever did this is pretty fucked up.” The deer said. Judy opens the report, broken pelvis bone and broken spine all the way up. Judy shudders as the thought of being stretched that much creeps into her mind.  
“I've got to look at that pussy.” Judy thinks to herself. She takes the report and heads to the morgue. She walks in the smell of bleach and roadkill caresses her face. She looks to the left the corpse lay on the table still uncovered. She can see her flesh cavern from a mile away. She walks over the whole time her eyes never leaving her groin. She lays the report down on the table and looks over the body once more.  
Her eyes stop again on her stretched out vag. The bunny's paw reaches forward, the opening is the size of her fist. She can feel the moisture building up between her legs. “I want to be stretched like this. I can take it.” She thinks to herself. She gathers her things and leaves the morgue still thinking about how it felt to have her cunt ravaged like that.  
When she gets home she talks to shae about the strap on she wants tonight. “Put on the bear one. I want you to pound the fuck out of my pussy even if i ask you to stop.” Judy says seriously. Shae agrees wishing only to please her lover. The two make their way to the bedroom, the pair warm each other up starting with a 69 position. Judy pinches the foxs clit right as she orgasms causing her to squirt like a water fountain in the middle of a mall. The fox almost drowning the poor little bun in her cum.  
“Okay okay its your turn.” The fox says as she grabs the strap on. She crawls on top of the bunny with the strap on in her hand. The fox rubs it on her own pool of moisture, she straps it on and begins probing the bunnys opening. The tip slides in, “Ahhh oh thats big!” Says the bun. Shae pulls out, she puts her hand on the back of judys head. She pushes her head into the pillow as she rams the whole fuck puppet down her deep socket.  
The pillow muffles the screams of pain. Judys body shudders for the first few strokes as her vag stretches to allow the girth of this huge cock to fuck her. Finally her screams of pain turn to pleasure as her vaginal canal starts heating up. She can feel the orgasm coming on with each stroke.  
Shae is not holding back slamming the womb raider in and out with force. Judys mind is numb from the feeling overload happening in her pussy. Shae pulls her hand off judys head, all she can hear is judys mumblings and the nuts slapping her pussy. Judys pussy is now formed to this new dick.  
“OH GAWD YEEEEEESSSSS!” Judy screams before shae puts her paw over her mouth. Shae picks up speed hoping to keep the orgasm going. Judy begins convulsing again, her back arching off the bed, her hands gripping the sheets. *smacksmacksmack* This goes on for a few minutes till judy passes out from sensory overload. Shae pulls out, she takes the strapon off tossing off the side of the bed. She looks at her loves vag noticing it not shrinking back to original size. Her pussy lips were starting to swell.  
“Well at least she loved that. I'm glad i can please her this way.” Shae thinks as she lays down beside her. She strokes her hair as she spoons her limp body. 

Chp. 5 The Rapening Continues  
Clapping echoes from the old gymnasium. Nick stands in the hallway listening. “Thanks for sharing tiffany. Well that's all the time we have this week.” The deer says to the crowd of animals. They all file out one by one passing the officer in the hall. The last one to exit was the small mongoose.  
“Tiffany? Hey there's a case. I need some info from you.” The sly fox says pulling a notepad from his back pocket.  
“Uh o-okay. What's t-this about?” The mongoose says with worry in her voice.  
“Someone has died in your apartment building. We are questioning our suspects. If you wouldn't mind lets walk back in the gym.” He points towards the doors. She quietly complies. “Now can you place your bag on this table i need to go through it. Ill also need to pat you down.” The officer says. She places the bag down. He begins the search not really looking for anything. “This dumb bitch is buying it.” He thinks to himself.  
“Alright nothing in there, now i need to pat you down. Please get on top of this table.” He says sternly. He watches as she climbs on the table, “This is gonna be tight. She's barely bigger than my erect cock.” He thinks. “Alright face me then lay down.” He says. She does as told, he reaches forward pulling her legs apart. His cock growing in size with each move he makes. He feels her body from top to bottom, his left hand sliding down her leg. His right hand glides his zipper down very slowly.  
*thud* His girth slaps the table, the tip of his penis braises the crotch of her jeans.  
“Huh! What are yo-” Her words are muffled by his paw no covering her face. He takes a claw and makes a slit to reveal her flower. He removes his hand from her face and wraps it around her body. With one pull the tip of his dick is sticking out of her mouth. The tip was dripping, not with precum, it was blood.  
Her body squirmed trying to breath. He enjoyed the squirming thing on his dick, nothing else mattered at that moment. When the movement became weaker he rubbed her body up and down his lap rocket. Little spurts of blood shot out her mouth with his head. Her body was becoming more limp now as the fucking got ruffer.  
The knot was formed at the base of his dick. The last thing tiffany felt before her life faded was the knot slamming at her core. With one final slam the knot burst in tearing the folds of her vagina a little. As the knot made its way up her body nick felt the organs being pushed forward under his hand. All the extra squishy feeling made it so good. He began fucking the corpse in his hand faster.  
The cum flew out of her mouth her organs followed suite except they still hung from her body. He slid the corpse of his dick tucking it back into his trousers. Dropping the corpse on the table he thought, “I need something tighter. Someone smaller. Maybe anal. Jeff the weasel always has cute tube girls over. I could get to him easily.” He slid his notepad back into his pocket still thinking about his next victim. He looked back at her body. It was a gorey mess but he didn't have to clean it up. 

Chp. 6 How Could This Get Even Worse  
Judy wakes up being shaked by the fox laying next her. “Judy you gotta get up it's time for you to go to work.” The fox says. “I'm gonna make some breakfast.”  
“Mmm. Oh! I'm really sore, today is gonna be a fun one.” Judy says as she sits up. “Thanks babe.” The bunny walks slowly to the bathroom and turns on the hot water. She let the hot water cover her body like a warm blanket. The heat released the tension in her muscles, she let out a sigh of relief.  
She got dressed and headed for the kitchen.  
“Here ya go i know your running late this is hand held.” Shae says handing her the breakfast burrito.  
“Thanks love you.” Judy says before kissing her lover goodbye.  
Judy once again sits in the morning meeting. Her nose was twitching with the scent of doughnuts and coffee. “I'm glad someone brought doughnuts today.” Judy says as she grabs one from the box. Judy takes her seat waiting for the briefing.  
“Judy i need you to check out this crime scene immediately, the SVU are already there.” Chief says.  
“Yes sir i'm on it.” Judy squeaks out. Judy hopped in her car and headed for the gym in the old district. She pulled up to the building, walking through the door that same smell from the last scene hits her. “What is that damn smell? I know it.” She thinks as she walks over to the officers.  
“Officer Hopps, we have another victim here. The scene seems more violent.” Says the SVU officer. The Officer flicks their wrist at the corner, who then uncovers the body.” Her eyes catch the blown out vag once again, causing her to become horny. She looks up towards the head seeing the bodily organs hanging from her mouth. The blood on the floor now dried up and flaking brings her to the grim reality in front of her.  
“How could this get even worse?” Judy says. “Well we’ll take a look at the body again and see if this will help narrow it down.” Judy states.  
“Alright we’ll show you our evidence we gathered which isn't much.” The SVU officer takes her out to their vehicle. “We took another sample of the sperm, were still waiting for the last one from the lab. This is all we could find at this location.”  
“Thanks let me know as soon as the sample comes back.” Judy says as she heads towards her car. She heads back to the office to do some research on animal genitalia. She headed to the morgue to measure the to gaping holes. Both were 4 inches wide. On the computer she looked at the average circumference for all animals, ruling out the smaller bunch.  
She looked at the options, the tiger's cock catching her eye. “Mmmm, i have that one at home. Shae is gonna use that one tonight.” Judy thought to herself. Judy prints out a list of the animals with a four inch circumference or bigger. She tidied up everything on her desk, picking up a picture she looks at her old lover. The picture brought back memories good and bad. She remembered how a year ago his knot would stretch her clam so much.  
Judy made her way outside tossing the picture in the trash can. She jumped in her car and headed home. When she arrived Shae had already prepared dinner, the couple enjoyed a meal together before things heat up. Shae cleaned the dishes while judy went to the room, getting completely naked. Shae walked in on the bunny laying spread eagle. “Come eat me out you naughty girl.” Judy speaks with a giggle. Shae drops her joggers revealing her mound, pulling off her shirt she leaps onto the bed.  
The two form a six nine position their tongues darting in and out of each other. The rough fox tongue drove judy crazy, but it wasn't the same as a dick. The fox reached orgasm, judy grabbed the tiger dildo slapping it on the rig. Shae strapped it on, grabbing judy she flipped her over.  
“Grab the headboard bitch!” Shae said with authority. Judy did as she was told, she felt the small tip of the cock rubbing against her. She melted in anticipation knowing the gaping feeling was coming. Shae plunged the fuck stick deep in her vagina the fake balls slapping hard against judy's pussy. When shae pulled out a little of judys pussy would follow.  
Shae was fucking her like a wild animal, drilling her flesh cavern. Judys bodily lube squirting out of her with every thrust. Judy was squealing at the top of her lungs, her body squirming from the orgasm ravinging her body. With Shaes chest rising and falling at the speed of light she pulls out. Judy laid there while shae cleaned up. When shae crawled into bed judy rolled over and kissed her. They laid there snuggling and talking till they slipped into slumber.

Chp. 7 Fucking Weasel  
The undercover car pulled up a block away from the house it was staking out. The fox sits there drinking a coffee, “Ow, thats hot. Thats hot. Where is this weasel at? Oh there he is.” Nick slides out of his car as the weasel pulls his elegant white car into his driveway. The weasel and his weasel bitch hop out the car and head inside. Not noticing the fox walking towards their house.  
The fox walks up the front steps to this two floor house. The fox knocks on the door the white paint flaking off under his knuckles. A few moments of silence then the weasel opens the door just an inch, he’s not much taller than Nicks leg. The light from outside flooding the old house, casting shadows from the peeling wallpaper.  
“Hey man, I wasn't exp-” The weasel words are cut off as the fox kicks the door open. The weasel slides across the floor. “Not cool man.” The weasel says.  
“What's going on Jeff?” nick says with no emotion.  
“What's going on?! What?! You came in my house! What's going on with you?!” Jeff squeaks out in anger.  
“Well i'm glad you asked, me and the girlfriend had a falling out. You know how those things go.” Nick says.  
“Well… I… Uh…” The weasel struggles to find words to say.  
“Were very sorry to hear that.” His girlfriend speaks up.  
“Thank you miss… Uh i didn't catch your name.” The fox says as he slides towards her shutting the door behind him.  
“I'm Autumn.” She says.  
“Nice to meet you Autumn.” The fox says as he reaches his paw out. She reaches towards him thinking he wanted to shake hands. The fox yanks her up now holding her whole body in his hand, she screams for help. Like something broke in his mind the screams turn him on even more. He feels a sharp pain in his leg, he looks down to see Jeff holding the handle to a knife buried in his leg. Ignoring the pain he reaches down and picks up the weasel, “You now have a front row seat.”  
He pops out a claw and unhooks his pants watching them drop to the floor. His red rocket slips out of its sheath. The fox holds his paws close together, “Now Jeff remove her pants and panties and warm her up for me.” Jeff refuses to move so nick squeezes him. Feeling the pressure in his head the weasel spouts out, “Ok! Ok!”  
Jeff removes her pants dropping them on the floor, then her panties showing her small vag. Nick began licking her petals, his spit and her juices mixing lubing her up. Jeff begins weeping thinking, “I can do nothing to save my lover, this fox is going to fuck up her lovely little nookie.” The fox pulls them apart watching Jeff struggle reaching out for her.  
With only one thing on his mind he moves the warm pussy towards his tip. Without hesitation he rams all the way in, blood squirting out of her mouth as he slams away. Her body getting looser with each pump, Jeff yelling for her, yelling to the sky. Nick starts to regain focus as her body is loose and soggy now, Jeffs yelling snaps him back to the scene.  
He rips the useless, limp body off his dick slamming it on the ground with an angry growl. Nick running only on fox instincts now doesn't even hear the screaming of the weasel. He needed fuck and he was gonna get it. Jeff’s open mouth left a perfect opening, so the ravenous fox shoved it halfway in. Jeffs throat choking on fox dick, he went into shock and froze. The fox began pumping trying to get it further inside.  
Nick slamming his yogurt slinger farther down with each push, broke through the weasels stomach. The tip of his penis was prodding the bottom of him now unable to breakthrough the skin. His knot began forming, his body now taking full control began thrusting violently. The knot was trying to force its way past the weasels jaw formation, with one last pump his jaws snapped at the hinges.  
As the knot worked its way down his body it snapped any bone it came in contact with. Pushing organs down as it went, all the pressure began pushing out through the anus. The sweet feeling of relief fills the fox's body as his seed fills the poor weasels body, pushing everything else out through his ass.  
The body slides off his dick landing next to the other victim. The last spurt of cum falling on both of them.  
“Ahhhhh, it needs to be tighter! Fuck i need something tighter!” He screams. He cleans himself up and heads for the door, he locks the door on his way out, leaving the rotting house with two rotting corpses.

Chp. 8 Two Betrayals  
Judy sits in her office looking at the clues still trying to figure out which of her fellow officers were doing this horrible crime. “There was no bodies found today, but we still don't know who it is.” She ponders this. “We havent found them yet.” She pulls out a map of her district looking over it, trying to see if theres a pattern. With no luck its time for shift change.  
She gathers her things and heads for the door to the parking lot. As she walks down the hall she is still looking over the case file, she is so intrigued by it she doesnt even notice when nick passes her. He makes his way to the back where the files are stored.  
He notices a small stoat shuffling around looking for something. “Thomas is usually gone by now. Fuck.” He thinks to himself. He walks in, “Hey thomas i'm looking for a case file.”  
“Oh ok, whats the case number?” The stoat asks pushing his glasses back on his face.  
“I don't have it, they said it was a sexual assault thing going on.” The sly fox says.  
“Oh yeah, I don't have that right now. The lead on that is Officer Judy.” Thomas says. “Hey you alright over there?” Thomas asks the fox. Nick had started slipping, the carnal need to bust a nut had taken over once more.  
“tighter, tighter. Its gotta be tighter.” Nick says in a low growl, walking towards the stoat.  
“What? Tighter? What are you talking abo-UH!” The stoats words cut off as his body is squeezed by the fox.  
Meanwhile...  
“UH!” Shea lets out as her lover pounces on her. Judy pulls the strapon from behind her back revealing the giant horse cock she put on it.  
“Judy thats not gonna fit in you.” Shae says with a worried look.  
“Look, you just lay back with this on ill do all the work this time.” Judy pipes out  
“I'm not sure, i don't wanna hurt you. I could just eat you out.” Shae respondes.  
“Its not the same as a dick. I'm sorry but this is what pleasures me.” Judy says as she hands shae the strapon. Shae reluctantly puts it on. Judy undresses, she sets her mound on top of the cock the size of her body. “Oh GOD!” She screams as the tip enters.  
Elsewhere...  
“Oh GOD!” Thomas screams as the tip of the cock as big as his entire body slips into his ass. Nick tries ramming it farther in, the stoats ass is so tight it's a struggle.  
Simultaneously...  
Judy slides halfway down the dildo, stretching her vagina to the max. Tears stream down her face as the pain sets in, followed by pleasure.  
At the same time...  
Nicks penis breaks through into his stomach, sending the stoat into shock. Nicks dick prods his stomach trying to find the next tunnel.  
“OH GOD! STOP PLEASE STOP!” Thomas yells.  
“PULL ME DOWN! PULL ME DOWN!” Screams Judy.  
Both foxes grab the bodies on their dicks ramming them down. Judys guts slam out of her mouth spraying a warm red blanket over shae and the wall behind her. The bunny slumps over, convulsing in pleasure as she breathes her last. Shae begins sobbing at the sight, overwhelmed by guilt and despair, feeling that it's her fault.  
In this moment…  
The blood of thomas’ body squirts out through his mouth covering the case files on his desk. Cops rush the room the scene is taking place in, they note that thomas is already dead. Nicks knot is formed and he rams it into the carcass on his dick. The cops unload their clips into the once respected officer. With each bullet that enters his body his dick shoots a white hot load like a desert eagle.  
“I'm cuming Pops!” This final thought rushes through his head as the blood drains from his body from the multiple gushing holes. The last spurt of cum pushes the dead animal from his meat rocket. Nick falls backwards, releasing his last breath as his head hits the ground. 

Well here we are. We are at the end of this amazing story. Did you the reader love it as much as I do?


End file.
